sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarihash the Possessor
Sarihash the Possessor is the third child of Arnzarel the Revolting, and a member of the Army of the Damned. Sarishash is known to be a demon capable of possessing the mind, bodies, and perhaps even the spirits of mortals. The demon appears as a hermaphrodite and takes on characteristics of both male and females, as well as speaks with the sounds of both genders at the same time. In regards to its relationship with its kin Sarihash is known to be the voice of reason between it's older sister Lilith and it’s younger brother Nexus, however it is the more calculating and cunning one as well. Main Information Name: '''Sarihash the Possessor '''Species: '''Mobian demon '''Age: '''200 '''Residence: '''Uralia, (Russia) ''Occupation'':' Assistant and minion to Arnzarel. '''Position: '''Third in command of the Army of the Damned '''Ethnicity:' Russian Appearance: Sarishas manifests itself as a orange skinned demon with a dark blue tail that is akin to its father, as well as radiant and unholy glowing yellow eyes. However Sarihash’s iris’s and pupils are nearly unnoticeable until directly up close. It wears a dark violet dress with a simple black belt, and often appears often effeminate in its posture as it often places its hands on its waste in a feminine like manor. Adorned upon its head are two simple horns often seen amongst its demonic kin as well. Personality Sarishash is very cunning and manipulative, if not a tad detached and distant from others as well. While the demon is indeed loyal to its father it is known to often disputing matters with its two other siblings. Upon the battlefield Sarishash shows little remorse in using its mystical and demonic powers to control and possess all manner of mortals indiscriminately. It will even go so far as to torture and belittle its foes mentally to the point of insanity. Powers Most of Sarishash’s abilities come from its innate demonic powers, thus many of its powers such as possession and the ability to manipulate the minds of the feeble. It is believed to also be capable of reading most demonic or otherwise mystical tomes and spells as well, however it is rarely seen casting any spell that it is not familiar with, unlike its father. Abilities: Some of more specific abilities of Sarishash include, but are not limited to: Levitation. The demon known as Sarisash is known to easily be able to lift up its own body psychically in order to move around in the air at will thus propelling it through the air. Possession Sarishash’s main ability is to possess the mind, body, and perhaps even the souls of its victims. It is unknown to the amount of possible victims it might have under its control at a given time, but it is known that unless acted on with further force the victim eventually could perhaps free itself from the demons control if said individual possessed a strong enough intellect or willpower. Fear manipulation Not only is Sarishash able to possess people it is believed that it is capable of phobikinesis thus it is able to manipulate the fears, emotions, and even the nightmares of its victims. Demonic sense Sarisash possess distinct supernatural senses that allows him not only to sense the mystical aura within another being, but also allows him to "smell" traces of magic and is even able to smell how pure or corrupt another mortal’s soul is. Demonic regeneration Sarihash possesses the ability to regenerate and recover his entire body fully,( so long as he is not decapitated.) It takes about a normal mortal hour to regenerate fully though and often he must wait until after a battle is completed and rest so that he may focus to speed up the regeneration process. Demonic Shriek: Sarishash is able to unleash a loud and continuous unholy screech thus disorienting its opponents. However this moved is rarely used by the demon, unless it is used to spread fear and confusion amongst its victims. Theme Song: =Boss Characters= Category:Archived